


Fucking Tony Stark Night

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chastity Belt, Cock Cages, Consensual, Exhibitionism, Kink, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub!Tony, Threesome, Vibrators, dom!Pepper, dom!rhodey, giant fake dick, rope, switch!Pepper, tape gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Pepper comes home to date night finding Tony tied up and the need to get fucked by Rhodey.it goes exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written sex in ages, much less kink, so I just jammed packed this one to my hearts content. I am not a huge fan of the summary style of fiction some take. but it was easier to do in this fic and so went with it. Enjoy.

Pepper sighed as she stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse. She kicked her heels off first and foremost. Then put down her briefcase; she shut her phone off and put it in the ceramic blue bowl - which upon inspection held Rhodey’s and Tony’s phones as well. 

In an effort to be a better threesome. They all agreed to leave their phones at the door on date night; which has quickly turned into “Fucking Tony as many times as they want” night. Though, sometimes they do simply have a meal and a movie. 

Moaning sounds from the bedroom made Pepper smile; along with a sound of skin slapping skin and a yelp of surprise followed. Rhodey must be on the same page as her. These sounds are music to her tired feet and ears. She made her way to the bedroom. There she found Tony trussed up much like a thanksgiving turkey dinner. 

He lay on his belly. Rope swathed his middle and was connected to a hook in the ceiling which made him bend a bit over the bed. His ankles are tied to his calves. And at the knees rope connects to the bed, pulling them apart so that his dick and ass were on display. 

She could tell by the duct tape surround Tony’s lower face that he’d gotten an underwear full mouth. Rhodey had a thing for tape gags. He liked to make them big and cumbersome for Tony to wear. Tony could hardly sass them while gagged like that. Or with Rhodey’s dick or Pepper’s favorite strapon wiggling down his throat. But that’ll come later. 

Pepper also observed, rather belatedly, that Tony’s arms are in arm sheaths. That buckle at the waist to the ropes; He’s wearing their collar. A chain from the back d-ring connects to the black leather of the arm straps. Keeping his head up. He is also blindfolded. 

“Wow.” Pepper breathed. 

“Do you like?” Rhodey asked. He held a crop in one hand, was half naked and fully hard. Pepper almost drooled at the sight. She almost wanted Rhodey to fuck her before she ever got to Tony. Who was having a fabulous time - thank you very much. His ass was only slightly red, which meant Rhodey had just taken the crop out. 

“I love it.” Pepper muttered. Approaching him. “I am so wet right now….” she whispered. Rhodey dropped the crop on the bed and grabbed her. The leg braces Tony made whirred as he picked her up. Rucked up her skirt and found that Pepper wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“Oh my, what a dirty girl.” Rhodey muttered. Pepper laughed and kissed him. Yes, she wanted that dick in her right then and there. 

“Take me, Rhodey. Please? I want your big, fat dick in me.” Pepper giggled. She wasn’t good at the dirty talk, not like her boys. But Rhodey and Tony appreciated it when she tried, no matter how corny it came out. 

Rhodey growled at her; took her in a hard kiss. Knocking teeth together. Then he laid her out on the bed next to Tony. “Are you enjoying this Tony? Hearing Rhodey fuck me hard next to you?” she asked. 

Tony tried to say something, he wiggled in his bindings but he wouldn’t be able to get free. They had all weekend too. Poor boy will have some mighty blue balls when they got done. She giggled at Tony. 

Meanwhile Rhodey got to his knees, he had every intention of fucking Pepper every way she liked. But he also needed to taste her. She was clean shaven and her vagina was very wet with her juices. She smelled a little bit musky too. Rhodey dove in, tonguing her in long laps before kissing her swiftly swelling mound. Sucking it into his mouth a bit and biting down. Pepper let out a shout. 

“Did that hurt?” Rhodey asked. 

“Ugh. Rhodey!” Pepper called, but he’d bit her again. His wide hands kept her down on the bed, and she couldn’t wiggle away from his wicked mouth. Rhodey sucked on her and lapped at her folds until Pepper was nearly going to cum. She groaned. Her hips tried to thrust up and into Rhodey’s mouth, and when she was just about to reach her completion. Rhodey pulled away. 

“I’ve got plans for you miss thing.” Rhodey winked. “You and Tony won’t cum tonight.” 

Pepper groaned. Then nodded her head. “What are you going to do to us?” she asked. 

“I am going to fuck you until I cum, then I am going to have you fuck Tony. But you’re not going to cum. Then you’re going to wear the chastity belt. Tony’s gonna get the cage, and I’m going to plug you both up. Bind you both for the whole weekend. And then, you’re both going to wear the chastity devices for a month.” Rhodey replied. 

Pepper sighed. That sounded amazing. 

“Spread your legs, Pepper.” Rhodey said. She did and he smacked her cunt. Hard. She let out a yelp. Rhodey did it again, and again. Until her mound is an angry red. Only then did he take his dick out. And plung it into her. 

Pepper cried out at the harsh treatment, but it made her hotter. She began to cry as Rhodey started to thrust in and out of her; he set a punishing pace. Pepper could hardly do anything but go with it. She wanted to cum so badly as well. But he had told her not to do it and so she held back. Though it took a lot out of her. 

She could only groan when Rhodey came deep within her. 

“Now, up.” she smacked the inside of her leg. “I want you to get the biggest cock you got. Tony’s ass needs a good fucking.” 

Pepper did as she was told. She lost her clothing on the way to the closet where she got a rather nice, realistic cock that was at least fourteen inches long and about as thick as Rhodey’s wrist. She heard smacking in the other room, and muffled shouts. 

“I’m warming him up.” Rhodey said. But he wasn’t done. Once he had made Tony’s ass a light red, he took out a sound. He manipulated it into Tony’s urethra. It must have been lubed up before. Then the chastity cage went on. It was a few sizes too small and so Tony’s cock was pinched a bit when Rhodey locked it down. He had Pepper’s own chastity belt laying on the side. 

Tony shook his head. Now he’d have to beg Rhodey to let him pee. Pepper couldn't’ wait. Rhodey was always so mean about that. Making Tiny drink a lot of water and not letting him unless he agreed to drink it. Tony loved it. Though he never quite said. 

“Come here.” Rhodey smiled at her. “He’s ready and I was stretching him before you came home. But that dick will be hard for him to take.” 

Pepper went over to the bed and lined her dick up with Tony’s hole. She slowly pushed it in. Rhodey came over to help, his hands on her hips, they made Tony take the first few inches of the head alone. He keened and made a fuss as they fit it into him. Once it was, she stilled. 

“You’re so tight, Tony.” Pepper said. She tickled him a bit with the dick head. Pulling in and out, rubbing at his rim until the head could slip in without much effort. Then, and only then did she push forwards. Tony didn’t have anywhere to go and no leverage to pull himself off the cock. So he had to take it. 

With Rhodey’s help. Pepper eventually got it seated into Tony; then, she pulled it back until only the head was inside the man. Then she went to town. Rhodey sat back to watch them. There was something nice about it. Tony just taking what she was giving him. And Pepper having full control of how she fucked Tony. 

“Rhodey…..I need to cum….” Pepper gasped as he got Tony hard. He yipped at the end of that thrust. 

“Hmmmm….” Rhodey pretended to think. “I think not, just take a break, but don’t let that cock leave Tony’s ass. He looks so good skewered on it. 

The next hour went on much like the above; Pepper and Tony not allowed to cum. Pepper fucking Tony, taking a break every now and then so she wouldn’t disobey Rhodey. Who fapped himself to completion as much as he wanted.

“Time.” he said. Pepper was crying just as much as Tony. She slipped out and rolled onto the bed. 

“Lets get the two of you cleaned up.” Rhodey didn’t address their problem of not being able to get off. He locked Pepper up in the chastity device and let her bath first. Then they undid Tony. He was too worn out to complain at Rhodey about not being able to cum; his brown eyes are blown wide and he sighs as he slipped into the hot bath. 

Then it’s a delivery of pizza and a simple tv show. Which by the end had both Pepper and Tony slipping off to dreamland. Rhodey carried them both to bed. 

He smiled as he joined them; they fit into their slots perfectly. And Rhodey wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Vibrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has a hard work day since Rhodey shoved a vibrator up her cunt that morning then locked the metal chastity belt back on her; but she has ways of getting free. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I'll just make this a one shot thing, different forms of this pairing too, though Tony will always be a bottom.

**_Pepper kept her face unmoving as the elder woman down the table gave her report on her department._ ** Every week Pepper had a meeting with the department heads to communicate with each other, and to see where everyone could improve. They’d been going up since the month before when the “Civil War” had ended. Thanks to Tony making the press rounds loudly supporting the Accords - despite the fact that he’d come home with a semi-crushed chest. 

 

Then,  **it** started. For a while it’d been at the back of her mind as she concentrated on what Lilac was saying. But then it became stronger and stronger. Though no one could hear it; which was her only stipulation to this game Rhodey wanted to play today. 

 

She shook her head and jotted something down in her notes. Thankfully she’d also get an email copy of what everyone had to say about their departments. So if she got a little distracted….no one would ever know. 

 

~*~

 

THe WORST times are in her office. Which is made of glass so that everyone could see her and she could see them. Which meant she couldn’t ruck up her skirt and try to get that damned Purity belt off. Not that she could. It would only open to Rhodey’s thumb print. And the vibrator up her pussy was driving her insane. 

 

Pepper had to school her body language a lot just to get past the harder vibrations that wrecked her nerves. Setting everything on fire. It’d stop eventually. She knew. But Rhodey was going to make it very hard for her to get any type of work done today. 

 

~*~

 

Pepper sighed once she got into the car. Walking down the hallway while the vibrator was on its highest setting was the absolute worst. But she wanted to get home as soon as she possibly could. She’d almost dropped her coffee cup at the office, which meant, it was time to go kill Rhodey. 

 

The car ride was another type of horror show. The vibrator tortured her the entire way. Going up and down it’s settings as if someone was just continually messing with it. She felt very wet. And wasn’t able to touch because of the gold alloy that made up her belt. 

 

Rhodey commissioned it from Tony to match Tony’s cock cage; it was simply the worst thing in the world, and she liked it. Pepper liked that it was out of her hands. That Rhodey would unlock it when he felt she was in need of that type of freedom. That he’d plug her up and play with her all day was something else he knew she needed; sometimes that made her cry. 

 

That someone cared so much as to do these things for her. She had such a high powered job that it made sense, but Rhodey isn’t going to be in charge when she gets home, and she plans on having him in all of her holes. 

 

~*~

 

Rhodey didn’t look up from his magazine as Pepper walked into the penthouse; Tony is nowhere in site, but right now she has another Lover to conquer. She shakes her heels off, puts her phone in the bowl and stalks over to Rhodey. 

 

He still doesn’t look at her as she gets to her knees and undoes his pants; she hears his sigh as she gobble down that large cock of his. Gets it slick in her mouth and just goes the fuck to town it; Treating it like a lollypop and an ice cream cone all at the same time. Rhodey forgets himself and just goes with it. He hadn’t expected this of Pepper. Well, she was just as unpredictable as Tony - he probably should have known she’d just stalk in here and take what she wanted from him. 

 

Which is all fine and dandy since they have a standing consent policy. Finally he cums down her throat. She massaged his dick with all her might, deep throating him as best she could before pulling off. 

 

“You’re going to release me from this metal belt and fuck me on Tony’s bed.” she said as she stood. Dropping her clothing until all he could see was that darn device. 

 

Rhodey put his hand out and fingered the rim, before putting his thumb on the print pad. It went from locked to unlocked in a second and he had to peel it off Pepper. It fit her form perfectly. 

 

He was already getting hard just seeing her juices flow down her leg. Teased all day; Pepper was ready for some more action. Rhodey slipped a finger up her vaginal lips. Teasing her a bit more. Then slipped the vibator out. 

 

“You owe me an extra month.” Rhodey grinned up at her. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” she winked, then took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. 

  
  



End file.
